Of Candy Canes and Mistletoe
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Every year, Tifa holds a get-together for the members of Avalanche during Christmas Eve and hilarity ensues. From mistletoe mishaps to candy cane conundrums, let's spend the holidays with our favorite heroes of Gaia. Hilarious one-shot! Rated T for Cid's potty mouth


**A/N**

 **I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas! Here's a merry little piece for our favorite Final Fantasy crew (well, one of our favorites. Final Fantasy just has so many to choose from :3) I'd actually started writing this last Christmas but didn't get it finished in time so here ya go now!**

 **I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7, etc. This is purely written for entertainment and Christmas merriment 3**

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring...

Check that, the house was quite busy.

It was Christmas Eve and every year, Tifa closed the bar early and put together an extravagant get-together made solely for her friends.

With the world lacking any major threats, it was not necessary for the team to be together 24/7 like in the old days. So these parties were the perfect excuse to have everyone together simply enjoying one another's company.

Cid was one of the first guests to arrive. After sharing a handshake with Cloud and a hearty embrace from Tifa, he quickly spotted the bar. The countertop was lined with flickering Christmas lights. Wine glasses were sitting on the marbled surface, wearing a scarf of garland around each of their glass stems. And...it was surprisingly deserted.

A grin to match the Grinch's curled Cid's lips and he made a mad dash for the empty bar.

"Hooo-wee!" he whistled.

Ale and whiskey and brandy-oh my!

There were more drinks here than he could finish in one night. Truth be told, he was more of a tea kind of man. But who was he to turn down free drinks? After all, it may hurt Tifa's feelings. At least, that's what he told himself.

Behind the star-struck pilot, the front door opened. In flew flurries and a stampede of little footsteps followed by hulking, big stomps. The little footsteps were those of Marlene's. Snowflakes snuggled deep into the chocolate-colored hair of the little girl. She immediately made her way over to Tifa. Barret followed close behind, a grin tucked onto his proud face.

"Marlene, look how big you've grown." Tifa smiled. "And Barret!"

"Hey, there's my girl!" Cid watched the big man pick the woman up, embracing her like a child scooping up a teddy bear.

"Make sure you don't break her," Cloud said. "She'll be hard to replace."

"Spiky!" Cid hooted with laughter when Barret opened his arms to do the same thing to Cloud. Cloud stepped back, nearly tripping over his own two feet to get away.

"Enough of the mushy stuff!" Cid hooted. "Hey, you big ole' bear! Come over here and join me! We'll drink until we don't even remember how to spell eggnog!"

"My main man," Barret chuckled. The large man nodded, a hearty smirk on his eager face, and began heading over. It wasn't until he glanced up at the ceiling, right above Cid's head, that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh," he stammered, "you know, I'll, uh-have to take a rain-check, man." With one last quick glance up, he turned on his heel. And made a quick escape.

Cid was stumped. "What the hell?" he muttered. Barret was his drinking buddy. That man never turned down a drink. The pilot shrugged and plucked out a shot glass. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to drink tonight.

As the night continued, more guests filed into the lively bar. First Yuffie, followed by Nanaki, then Cait Sith showed up. Nearly an hour later, Vincent came, much to the surprise of everyone. Cait whipped out a little trumpet and tooted loudly.

"Vinnie lad, we we're beginning to think ye wouldn't show," the stuffed animal said with a grin. The large moogle he was sitting on reached up and handed the gunner a candy cane as Cait said, "Merry Christmas!"

Cid swiveled on his stool and caught sight of Vincent. Heh, the old vampire hasn't changed a bit, he thought, eyeing the red cape hanging down his back. Eh, at least it's Christmas colored.

Cid waved his arm at the gunman. "Yo, vampire!" Vincent stiffened at the nickname, turning to glance at Cid. "Sit your creepy ass down and have a drink. My treat." Well, Tifa's treat, but same difference.

Barret may have turned him down but surely Vincent wouldn't leave him hanging. The man was quiet, maybe. But during their travels around the world, there was more than one restless night among the team when sleep would not come. And Cid would find himself shuffling down to the bar built into the kitchen of the airship.

That was the closest he had come to truly believing Vincent was a vampire when he saw the man sitting on one of the stools, alone, hidden in the shadows, eyes glowing in the darkness. Somehow, they ended up sharing a drink and talking. Well, mostly it was Cid ranting while Vincent listened, but quiet company was better than no company.

Cid snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Vincent approaching. "Alright," he whipped out a bottle of scotch. "That's what I'm talking about."

Vincent had nearly reached the counter when his gaze flickered up. He squinted before realization dawned on his features. "Cid," he said, all the while staring up. "I shouldn't be here. If you'll excuse me." And just like Barret, he made a hasty escape.

Cid slammed a fist against the bar. Everyone turned to the pilot, some jumping from the startling bang. His face was tight with anger, teeth clenched. "What the hell?" he hollered. "What is wrong with you people? Get over here and share a damn drink with me!"

The others simply stared. They each looked similarly horrified as they looked at him.

"Um, Cid?" a soft voice called.

Cid looked down to find Nanaki standing at his feet. Well, actually, he was standing at a safe distance about five feet away. But it was the closest anyone had come to the pilot since he had arrived so he couldn't help it when he said, "Nanaki! About damn time someone showed up! Come here, I'll pour you a drink. What'll you have? A Holiday Hopper? Oh! How about a Santa Shot? Wait. Shit, do cats even drink alcohol? ...Or whatever the hell you are."

"Actually, Cid-"

"Yeah, yeah, Tifa said we have to 'limit our intake' or we'll 'misbehave.' Ha! She's really got her panties in a knot after I speared her inflatable Rudolph right up his shiny red-"

"Cid," Nanaki said. "Please, I must warn you. Before it is too late."

"Shit, alright, alright. What's on yer mind, chief?"

Nanaki cleared his throat and nodded upward. Cid shrugged, looking baffled.

He sighed. "There seems to be no easy way to tell you this," he muttered. Then hesitated.

"Spit it out, already. I know they say 'cat got yer tongue' but this is just-"

"My friend, I'm afraid no one is coming near you because, well, quite frankly, you are currently sitting in a very," he cringed, "dangerous place."

"Dangerous? What are you going on about, cat?"

"Look up."

Cid chuckled but complied. This cat is crazy, he thought. That's when he looked. At first, it looked like a chunk of tangled ribbons. Maybe some Christmas decoration hanging from the ceiling. But no. That wasn't a decoration, and it wasn't a ribbon.

"What the-?"

Cid gasped.

The shot glass slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. The sound of a thousand broken shards shattered the silent night.

"No..."

Mistletoe.

The stool he was sitting on clattered to the floor, he stood so quickly. "No, no, no," he breathed, stammering beneath his breath. He looked to the others, eyes wild, looking at each face. "No, no, no!" Everyone backed away, like he was infected. Diseased. Tifa held onto Marlene. Cid reached for her. The little girl turned, burying a whimper as she hid against Tifa.

Everyone stared. Everyone, all but...

One was missing.

God, one was missing. Cid counted each face. Yuffie, Nanaki, Teef. One was missing. Cloud, Barret, Marlene.

One was missing.

Heck, even Vincent was there! Who—?

He froze. Muffled footsteps hopped across the broken shot glass lying on the floor. A drop of cold sweat formed on his head. Dripped down the pulsing vein in his temple. Slowly, he turned.

Cait Sith.

The pilot turned to everyone. No one moved. No one was coming to help.

Cid looked at the robot. Was that a smile? Cats can smile?

He screamed.

Cait Sith began to purr.

* * *

The bar was alive and full of friends that had become family. On the front door, there was a sign reading "closed" to give privacy to the eight members of Avalanche. Tifa stood at the counter, handing out drinks with the help of Cloud. Barret's deep laughter resonated as he played with Marlene.

Off in the corner, passed the tinsel and eggnog and Christmas tree, on the outskirts of the celebrations, Vincent stood by the windowsill. His eyes traveled slowly, staring outside at the snowflakes falling with floating grace. Marlene suddenly giggled. The sound of such innocence caught the gunman's attention. His gaze was captured enough to turn his head to peer at the young girl. A smile adorned her face. A glint of light twinkled in her eyes.

Vincent wondered. When did he lose that innocence?

Marlene held onto a pink bow, which she tied around the gun of her father's arm. Barret laughed. Cait Sith was perched on the young girl's shoulder. He batted and swapped at the ribbon; a robot but a feline, nonetheless. Tifa giggled as she watched the scene unfold.

With tender subtlety, an arm wrapped around her waist, luring her closer. She peered up at Cloud. A hand rested on the arm wrapped still around her frame. Her eyes smiled and they leaned closer, lips touching.

What an odd sight, Vincent thought. In no way was he naive to that feeling of love. To that sordid memory of having an individual own your heart.

He bit back the bitterness and refused to indulge in self-pity, even if just for tonight. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

But even the broken could be mended. Bruises could heal. Gashes could be stitched.

There were many on this planet that viewed him as a monster. They did not see the man behind the various beasts. Never did they see the man. Only the many masks Hojo had given him. But these people, every single individual person in this very room-they accepted him.

They had seen each beast, had even fought alongside those treacherous forms. And they did not run.

A feeling unfamiliar to Vincent stirred. Sparks of warmth began burning beneath his ribs. It had been so long since he had felt such an emotion.

Were they the missing piece? These people—these wonderfully, misfitted saviors of a broken planet— could they see passed the scars and claws and monotony?

Perhaps.

Perhaps they could be that link. The part of his life that needed mending but always managed to evade his ever-searching grasp.

And now, with Marlene twirling a ribbon around Cait Sith; with Cid patting Nanaki heartily on the back; with Tifa pulling out a camera for a group photo; Vincent sat in the corner, watching. And for once, in a long time, in a very, very long time, hidden by the shadows where no one could see, he smiled. A ready, eager smile that had waited a long time to return.

Perhaps Christmas was not so bad after all.

Tifa looked around the room. "Where's Vincent?" she asked. "He needs to be in the group photo."

Vincent stood. He never felt so light. "I'm on my way," he nodded, a smile, albeit hidden by his cloak, still gracing his lips. His low voice was drowned out in the holiday commotion but he continued toward the group of friends.

He stepped out of the shadows.

The Christmas lights shined brightly.

Belong, he thought. Finally, I've found a place where I belong.

He was almost there. Everything looked so beautiful. He was not even five feet away from the group.

Something tugged at his cape. Like a hand was grabbing a fistful of cloth and jerking. Then, a small ninja twirled him around, catching the poor gunman off guard. His vision swam, his head spinning. When everything settled down, he saw.

Yuffie.

Her voice sounded nasally as she said, "Look Vinnie!" pointing at her nose. "Look what I can do!"

Two candy canes were plugged into her nose, one cane in each nostril. The edge of her nose was turned upright from the force, hooked into the air like a pig's snout. One finger still hovered, pointing eagerly at her accomplishment.

The room fell silent. Everyone else was still standing behind, ready and waiting to take the group photo. All eyes darted from the paralyzed man to the young girl with the two candy canes lodged up her schnoz. No one spoke.

Yuffie continued to smile.

Ever so slowly, the smile on his face collapsed. He moved with such sluggish lethargy that at first, it was not even obvious that he was moving. Then, he made a dragging retreat back to the corner and back to his windowsill.

Eh, maybe Christmas was overrated.

* * *

It was a little past one in the morning when the party died down. The bowl of eggnog on the counter had been drained. The spiral cut ham was a hit, so were the Tonberry tarts. Marlene and Denzel swore they could stay up as late as the adults, their faces set in determination. By ten o'clock, both were fast asleep on the couch. Barret scooped them up and tucked them away upstairs.

When the others made their way to the front door, ready to head to their own respective homes, Tifa reassured there was enough room for everyone to spend the night.

"Besides," she said, glaring at Cid who was still passed out at the table, "I think Cid is too intoxicated to tell north from south."

He lifted his head, eyes closed, eyebrows drawn. "That's why the Highwind has a compass." His head slumped onto the table with a thud.

Nanaki shook his head, the decorated tassels in his mane tinkling. "We don't wish to impose."

"Nonsense," Tifa said. "You guys are family."

But one family member was missing. She scanned the crowd of friends, silently checking each name off of the list until she realized who was gone. "Cloud?"

Outside, snow was beginning to fall. The skyline was a blur of frozen midnight haze and the moon was wrapped snug in the comfort of the clouds.

Cloud stood on the front porch, a box in his hands. The street was all but dead, save for a man and a woman enjoying the nightly silence. As they passed, they waved a "Merry Christmas" and Cloud nodded. They looked so happy.

He sighed, his breath bursting in the frozen air. "We haven't had snow in Midgar for a while—" he stopped. Smiled and quickly corrected himself. "—Edge. I keep forgetting."

He gripped the box tighter. His knuckles were beginning to ache in the cold but he paid no mind. "For the longest time, I didn't know whether I should get a gift. Tifa said you would appreciate the thought but picking the perfect gift was hard. I guess it's silly."

A snowflake landed on his cheek, causing him to jump as his eyes broke contact with the ground. When he smiled, the snowflake began melting, dripping onto the box.

The box was tied with a pink ribbon; he hesitated. Then slowly began tugging the ribbon apart. As the lid slid open, he withdrew a single white lily.

"The flowers in the church—your flowers— they're back. I don't know how, after the fight with Kadaj, the church was damaged even more than before. But somehow, they came back."

Snowflakes gathered on the flower, lining the petals with a smooth shine. For a moment, he felt warmth gather at his face, as though fingertips stroked his jaw. Cloud held a hand over the warmth, eyes shutting. Then pulling away, his gaze returning to the ground. "Do you think it's silly?"

A hand fell on his shoulder.

"I think it's perfect," Tifa whispered. For a second, she thought she saw a layer of shine covering his eyes but when she got a good look, she figured it must have been a trick of the light.

She laced her fingers over his, both now holding the single flower. And she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Aeris."

* * *

A/N

That was fun to write. I wanted to include some character growth (or should I say "closure") so that Cloud is finally able to accept and move on from Aeris' passing yet neer allowing her to be forgotten.

But I love how in Vincent's "section", he is watching the group from afar and seeing all of their holiday cheer and begins to rethink his life. Like maybe they really do accept him as he is, and maybe he can forgive himself and move on with life. Heck, he even starts smiling! He's all ready to take a group photo and join in on the fun and BAM! Yuffie shows up with candy canes shoved up her nose XD

So this is not one of my best pieces in the way that it may not be written "perfectly" but it's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be a fun little Christmas piece. And I hope you did have fun!

Please, by all means, leave a review! Not for the number count. I don't need dozens of reviews to make me happy. I just love hearing your thoughts and feelings about reading my work. It makes me feel like I have a connection with all of my readers because really, you guys mean a lot to me ^-^

Merry Christmas, guys! I hope your day is full of joy and blessings and happiness. May God bless you all and hey, have a great 2018. I'm looking forward to another year with you all. Cheers!


End file.
